


Games

by FragileYetEerie



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Camping, Drugs, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, OOC, Romance, Spin the Bottle, Two Shot, Weed, a bit - Freeform, fangxlightning, flight, or maybe longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileYetEerie/pseuds/FragileYetEerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning should have never agreed to the camping trip; these kinds of things just weren't made for antisocial people. However, with the help of a certain brunette, she might learn to enjoy camping.<br/>AU, Flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

“I refuse,” said the pink haired woman sitting on a picnic blanket alongside 5 others who, for the most part, were quite a bit younger than her. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes full of defiance. 

“Come on, you promised you'd try to have some fun with us, why else would you even have accepted the invitation?” the read head next to her asked, putting on the happiest smile she could muster. Vanille really was good at manipulating people, but that talent didn't involve getting Claire Farron to play a game of spin the bottle with them, it seemed. 

In the dim light of a fire burning a few feet away from them, one could see Lightning's expression get even darker, if possible. The woman was not at all amused, and to be honest, she had only agreed to join the camping trip for the sake of her sister, whose boyfriend had been informed only days ago that he'd have to work for the week. Serah had insisted that it was not at all a problem for her to go alone, after all she still had Vanille, a very good friend of hers, there. The latter had brought two friends of hers as well, a white haired boy who seemed quite nervous pretty much all the time, and a rather tall, brown haired woman, who somehow gave off a rather strange impression. Not as in weird, but she looked like she wasn't from anywhere near here. 

Lightning sighed as she eyed the others, bringing a cigarette to her lips and lighting it. She blew the smoke in the direction facing away from them, not wanting to bother anyone. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was being stared at, but when she turned in the direction of the woman she bad suspected, she was not at all looking in her direction. 

Taking a closer look at the woman, Lightning could make out a few details that made her appearance a bit different than those of others, the red locks hidden within the otherwise dark hair, the necklace with, what seemed to be, a tooth of some animal, and the eyes that were a more vibrant green than any Lightning had seen before.  
She turned away and took another drag, still more annoyed than anything. 

The game of spin the bottle then started, but now it wasn't only Lightning who didn't partake in it. Her little sister, Serah, finally had enough of her behavior. Soft hands grabbed slightly rougher ones as Lightning was pulled away from the blanket, mentally bracing herself for one of Serah’s rather famous scoldings. With her long pink hair, her childish features and her petite body, people oftentimes misjudged her, assuming the girl never opened her mouth when there was something bothering her. That was, however, not at all the case. Growing up, her older and more impulsive sister seemed to have rubbed off on her.

The younger of the two had been pleasantly surprised when the older had suggested to come along at first, but she had believed that maybe, just maybe, her antisocial attitude would disappear over the course of the week. With different people, at a beautiful place like this,at surrounded by nature, Claire wouldn't have any trouble being a part of the group. But the other seemed adamant on proving her wrong.

They made their way over to the tents, which were located rather far away from the bonfire. Serah had an iron grip on her sister's wrist, but it wasn't as though Lightning couldn't pull away if she really wanted to. The pinked haired woman sighed quietly. 

“Claire, what are you even doing? I asked you beforehand whether you'd really be okay with this and you said, you'd try. It's only the first evening, so quit behaving like a sulking child. And please just put that cigarette away, you know I hate if when you smoke and I can't help but feel like you do it on purpose just to piss me off.”

Lightning knew her sister, and she knew that all she’d have to do is try and get along with the others a little better, then this fight would be over with. 

She was, however, not exactly the kind of person who backed down when she was being yelled at, even if it was Serah yelling at her. 

“Yeah, as if,” she answered coldly, “It's not my fault those little friends of yours are even worse than expected. Spin the bottle, honestly? And how old is that Hope guy again? 12? Sorry, but I’m not interested in those people."

Anger flashed through the younger one's eyes, “fine then, you can spend your time sitting all alone in the dark forest for all I care, I'm going back to the others,” Serah hissed and Lightning took a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke right in her face. As though it was some magic trick, Serah disappeared only a second after, storming off while angrily stomping her feet. If she hadn't been so annoyed, Lightning would have probably laughed at the display. 

Making her way over to her tent, another sigh left Lightning's lips. All too often, she got into fights with Serah for the weirdest reasons, when actually, each of them just wanted to make sure the other was okay. Because despite their fighting, they deeply cared for one another, that much was clear.

‘Well good thing they bought enough alcohol to last for about a whole month.'

The pink haired woman padded over to the tent in which food and drinks were stored, grabbing a bottle of champagne from it, if that wouldn't help brighten up her mood, she could always go for the whiskey later. 

Bottle in hand, she made her way over to a tall fallen tree. It was covered in moss and there were a few fireflies lighting up the area that was otherwise completely dark. The sky was covered with thousands of tiny stars, Lightning noticed upon sitting down on the tree and scanning the area. In Bodhum, where she lived with her sister, there were always street lights, no matter where you went, and one could barely imagine it was possible for a night sky to look like this. 

The bottle filled with cheap champagne was opened, and Lightning soon tasted the first bit of the bittersweet liquid on her tongue, the bubbles inside it making it quite hard to drown it fast.

...

“And you're sure we shouldn't go and look for her? It's been almost half an hour now, what if something happened to her?” Vanille asked, concern easily noticable.  
Serah eyed the other sternly, “She's not a child and she knows what she's doing. Besides, you know what she's like when she's pissed off, I'd better not annoy her now and to be honest, she's likely to just ignore you or tell you to go away if you try and cheer her up.”

“You're right, but..” Vanille didn't sound at all that convinced, the cheery tone in her voice replaced with worry. Deep down, she knew just as well that it wouldn't make any sense for her to talk to Lightning, especially since Vanille sometimes had quite a bit of trouble being subtle.

Upon sensing that something was wrong with Vanille, the brunette sitting right next to her frowned. The girl was pretty much all that was left of her family and they had a close bond even though they weren't related by blood. And if something was wrong with Vanille, Fang was always there to fix it. 

She sighed quietly, cursing her overprotective personality. “I'll go and look for her, I wanted to grab a new bottle of beer anyways, so it's not much of a bother.” 

Thin arms encircled the woman instantly and Vanille looked up into Fang's deep green blue eyes. “Thanks, Fang!” the girl exclaimed with a high pitched voice. 

Fang got herself a bottle of beer, and then started her search for the girl she didn't even know, using the light of her cellphone. Thinking about it, she didn't even know how to address the pink haired female; Vanille always called her Lightning and Serah seemed to have the habit of calling her Claire. ‘Well, guess I'll figure it out by asking.’ She had always been the type to try things out rather than worry beforehand. That was the only way to move forward after all.

The forest was deadly silent, and if if hadn't been for the fire of Lightning's cigarette, Fang was pretty damn sure she wouldn't have found her. She trotted over to the tree the girl was sitting on, only to be greeted by silence. It was only when she had sat down next to the other that Lightning turned in her direction. 

Fang sat there casually, opening the beer before starting to speak, “So, drinking all by yourself or what exactly is it you are doing here?” The brunette's voice was gentle, soft, but also deep and a bit hoarse. Her eyes scanned the other’s figure, looking at the bottle next to her and trying to figure out what she was drinking in the darkness. She could make out the outlines of a rather big bottle, wine perhaps? Or champagne? 

“I don't see why this is any of your business,” the smaller of the two answered, voice low. Fang just looked at the other, fascinated by how husky and dark the other's voice was despite her feminine appearance.

A smirk came to Fang's lips a second later, considering the answer. The woman in front of her seemed to be quite stubborn, and it would be a lie to say that Fang didn't like a challenge every once in a while. 

“Well, obviously you're not having any fun over there, which is somewhat understandable. I've been dragged here myself by Vanille and I can't quite say that this is what I first expected when she talked about a big camping trip with tons of amazing people, but what can I say, what kind of big sister would I be if I let her wander around in the forest all alone, with God knows how many boys gushing all over her,” she finished her sentence with a silent laugh, eyes traveling over to eye the other again.  
“You're Vanille’s sister? Sorry to say so, but you hardly look anything alike,” -and your personality is pretty much the opposite of hers so far, Lightning mentally added. While Vanille always had always seemed like somewhat of an actress to her, the woman standing in front of her seemed to just talk freely about anything, not caring whether she knew the person standing in front of her or not; a quality that Lightning found she rather enjoyed. 

There was a silent moment then, and no answer was given to Lightning. Instead, Fang had started rolling a cigarette silently, not even needing light to do so. The brunette seemed not at all in a hurry to answer, and it was only when the light of a fire illuminated both their faces for a short moment, dark eyes burning into lighter ones, that Lightning was finally given her answer. 

“My parents didn't want me, therefore I was given away as a child, and hers died, which you probably know, after all you seem to be a friend of hers. Now, she lives in Bodhum and I got a job a bit further away, so I visit as often as possible.”

A choking sound was heard, and the pink haired woman coughed violently. Talk about speaking what comes to your mind. Wasn't there some social rule saying that these weren't the kind of things you didn't just say out of nowhere to a stranger? Besides, Lightning had, in fact, not known that the redhead's parents were dead, she had never bothered to ask. 

“I-I'm sorry,” she apologized, the shock still audible in her voice. 

“Don't be. Mostly everyone has their own little drama going on, so why apologize as soon as we actually hear it aloud?” Fang explained, her voice light. Leading a conversation with the antisocial woman really wasn't as hard as expected.

Lightning let the statement sink in and wondered whether the woman in front of her was the philosophical kind of drunk. At least, that would explain such a deep statement our of nowhere. 

Having finally regained her composure, Lightning answered, “I guess you're right. I was just a little surprised. Vanille never seemed the type to worry a lot about negative things. It's probably just that I wouldn't have expected her of all people ever had to deal with that kind of childhood trauma,” she admitted honestly. 

“I guess many people would think that. I mean, the girl does a god job hiding when she's sad or worried, but it's not like she can hide it from me. I usually just notice when she smiles too much, that's when she's sad. And when she's secretly pissed, she does that thing where, as people say, her mouth smiles but her eyes don't. Once you really pay attention to it, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Lightning nodded in understanding even though the other woman probably couldn't see it. It was fascinating, the way Fang seemed to watch and understand things and people around her. Still, Lightning mused, she wouldn't like it if someone were to understand her behavior like that. 

Before the pink haired woman could open her mouth, Fang interjected, “Hey, I have an idea. Since you obviously don't want to be near the others, let's play a game by ourselves. I can ask you a question, you ask me. Whenever either of us doesn't want to answer, we have to drink for 5 seconds. You ready to lose?” Fang suggested, happy the other couldn't see her smirk in the dark. 

Either way, whether Lightning would answer or drink more, would be a win for Fang. After all, she had, only a few minutes ago, made Lightning her new challenge. She'd either get answers or a drunk Lightning, and both seemed to be a rather interesting option. Whenever people were like that, she had made it her own personal game, her own challenge, to get them to open up to her. Challenge, as in, finding the most stoic person in a while and trying to have some fun with her. Only, the woman had yet to agree. 

“A game? You know, I can actually handle quite a bit of alcohol, so I'm not sure you really wanna play this with me, I don't ever lose,” Lightning declared, a little puzzled at the sudden change of topic. 

Fang smirked once again, glad it had been that easy to convince Lightning. 

“Then, let's start.”

Lightning sighed, even though the challenge had caught her interest. After all, what else was there to do in a place like this? Under normal circumstances, she would have probably declined, but something inside told her that she had to prove something to Fang. “You begin.”

Fang took the last drag of her cigarette, before throwing the butt away. 

“I’m guessing that your actual name is Claire since your sister calls you that, so why Lightning?”, she asked and Lightning took a sharp breath as her her name was pronounced in Fang's deep and clear voice, the tiniest bit of an accent undoubtedly there. For some reason, her heart beat a little faster than usual. She blamed the feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time on the alcohol. There was no way in hell she was nervous. 

“It’s a rather complicated story,” Lightning began, trying to figure out how to explain it without giving away too much background information. In the end, she sighed in defeat. “ILightning'll just drink,” she quickly spoke then. 

Fang wondered for a moment why the other wouldn't even give something as small as her name away, but in the end, seeing the other get drunk would be fun too, even though she would have really liked to know. 

“Well, then,” she began, waiting for the other to bring the bottle to her lips. “One, two, three, four,” she made the tiniest pause,  
”five.”

The shorter of the two swallowed the last bit, glad that she was finished for now. Champagne really wasn't her favorite drink. 

“Your turn,” Fang sang happily, wondering what kind of question the other would come up with.  
Lightning nodded again, staring off into the darkness and the many little lights in the sky. In a way, this place really was beautiful, she admitted to herself as she tried to come up with a question. 

“Why did you come here? You could have just stayed with the others.” It wasn't said in an accusing manner, rather than that, curiosity was clear in Lightning's voice. 

“Well, I noticed you staring at me earlier, so I wondered why. And when you got into a fight with your sister, Vanille seemed rather worried. She seems to care for you, just like your sister does, and I just wanted to talk to you,” she answered innocently but bluntly.

Once again, Lightning thanked the darkness surrounding them, if it hadn't been for that, Fang might have seem pale cheeks stained with a bit of red and wide eyes.  
“I wasn't staring at you, you were staring at me,” Lightning shot back in defense. 

“If you say so,” Fang answered smoothly and Lightning could practically hear the woman smirk. 

Pale arms were crossed in front of her chest as she waited for the brunette to ask her next question.  
Even though she didn't have to, Fang took another sip of her beer. It was time things got a little more interesting.  
“Do you have a boyfriend?” She asked the other and began laughing as Lightning once again choked and coughed heavily in surprise. How it could be so easy to mess with the other,Fang didn't know, but she sure as hell took pride in the fact that she managed to make the woman in front of her nervous. 

There was no answer and everything Fang could hear was the sound of a bottle being lifted and almost emptied. Just as expected, the other would rather drown a whole bottle than talk about personal stuff.

She snickered, “c'mon now,a simple yes or no would have been enough. Or do you have a girlfriend?”, Fang continued in a rather suggestive tone.

“N-No I don't,” she barked at the other, though the annoyance seemed fake more than anything. If she had to guess, Fang would say that the light haired girl was embarrassed. 

Since it was Lightning's turn, she took the opportunity to change the subject to something she was less uncomfortable with. “You mentioned that you don't work here. What do you work as?”Lightning asked, her voice a bit hoarse. 

Fang laughed quietly. “You know, this isn't some sort of business talk, loosen up a bit,” she commanded jokingly, “I work at a tattoo shop. We're not using machines there. I could have just worked at a normal shop in Bodhum, but then two years of learning that special style would have been for nothing.” 

While Fang was speaking, Lightning watched one of the fireflies as it made its way over to Fang, flying past her face and on top of the dark jacket she was wearing. Two pairs of eyes followes the insect, until Lightning could feel the eyes being directed at her again. She had been so focused on the small light in the dark that she couldn't even fully remember what Fang had said. Something about tattoos.

“That sounds interesting, do you have a photo or something to show me what they look like?” she answered eventually, assuming that it was an appropriate thing to say. 

Fang grinned. Slowly, it seemed that the alcohol was getting to the other. Her speech had changed a tiny bit and she actually showed a bit of interest for once, rather than trying to appear indifferent. “I don’t have any photos with me, but I can show you mine.. Still, I should do that in the daylight rather than now, I guess,” she spoke amusedly, and Lightning listened quietly, a bit of a dizzy feeling inside her head making itself clear. 

“My turn,” Fang explained lowly. “Are you a virgin?” Fang asked, the amusement clear as the words left her mouth. If Lightning had been drinking, she probably would have spit it out at that. 

“How can you just ask something like that?” She exclaimed, making Fang chuckle quietly.

“I don't think I want to continue playing,” Lightning said, her voice betraying her nerves. 

Fang's laughter slowly began to cease. “Fine, let's make a deal. We both down the rest of our drinks and you play spin the bottle with me and the others for like, 15 minutes. Or else, I'll declare you the loser,” Fang suggested slyly, things were going just as planned. 

Lightning again crossed her arms in defiance, muttering a, “fine,” that Fang had trouble taking seriously since it was now obvious in her voice that Lightning was at least feeling a bit drunk. 

Fang grinned and her bottle was empty just a few seconds later. She waited until the other had finished her bottle as well and, without a warning, grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled her to stand with surprising strength. Despite the physical contact that had Lightning's heart beating faster, she was secretly glad for the support in walking steadily. 

As they came closer to the others, Lightning could see Serah drowning a beer as if her life depended on it, the others were cheering her on. It seemed this was her turn.  
‘I still remember you saying, ‘I won't ever drink even a sip of beer,’ as a kid', Lightning thought to herself as she eyed the other. 

When the others saw an intoxicated Lightning being dragged to them by Fang, their expressions waried from awe to surprise. 

“Lightning here wants to play a few rounds with us,” Fang cheered triumphantly, raising her arm like a trophy, and the pink haired girl just really wished she hadn't agreed to this. 

The eyes that were looking at her were still obvious when the two had finally taken a seat, and while everyone else seemed to have forgotten about earlier, Serah's eyes were still full of defiance as they looked straight at her sister.  
“Fine then,” the younger of the sisters agreed. “But you're not allowed to chicken out, okay?” 

Feeling forced to agree, Lightning nodded her head.  
Her little sister continued, ”It's my turn now.” And when a devious smirk was sent Lightning's way,she wished she had never agreed. Serah could be a devil when she was pissed. 

“Whoever is next has to kiss my sister,” she stubbornly declared, a victorious grin on her face. 

Lightning was about protest when she saw the brunette next to her break out into silent laughter about seeing her troubled expression, and the others weren't doing much better. She just stared off into the distance, giving her best to stop herself from protesting. Or running away.

When no protests were given, Serah let the bottle turn around until it slowly came to a halt as it was pointing in Hope's direction. The little hairs on Lightning's neck literally raised at the though of having to kiss that boy.  
However, when the bottle finally stopped, it wasn't quite pointing at him anymore. 

Blue eyes went wide as she saw the smirk on Fang's face.  
‘Shit,’ the woman silently cursed as she felt one of the brunette hands on her back, wandering to her neck and slowly pulling her closer. Hadn't Fang been sitting a bit further away from her just seconds ago? Lightning didn't even know what she wanted to do, whether to protest or not, so she just let Fang pull her closer in her direction, feeling her heart beat hard against her chest as she let the other take the lead. Half lidded eyes, surrounded by long dark lashes, gave her one last glanze, as if asking for permission to really do this, and Lightning couldn't have protested even if she had wanted to. Which she wasn't even so sure anymore she did. 

Soft lips met hers and adrenaline was pumping through her veins rather than blood. She shut her eyes tightly, not really knowing what to do. It was not like she would ever even admit it, but this was pretty much her first real kiss. The sounds of surprise of the people surrounding them were barely heard, and the woman's body felt like it was in a shock.

Fang could feel Lightning's body shake lightly under her hands. She had expected an insulting comment, or that Lightning would simply get up and walk away, but all the stoic girl had done was look into her eyes as she had let Fang do what she wanted. Lightning's lips felt so soft against Fang’s lips, and she couldn't help but pull the other a tiny bit closer to her. For whatever reason, all the defiance Lightning had been radiating before seemed to have disappeared, just like that. Lightning's breath had a slight hint of alcohol, but Fang wasn't repulsed by it in the slightest. It felt so forbidden, kissing a girl like Lightning, someone who seemed to want to appear indifferent and professional all the time, when she was like this; when Fang had managed to make her drunk like that, leaving the other submissive and somehow clueless to what was going on. 

When the tiniest bit of a low moan was heard as Fang pushed her luck and moved her lips against Lightning's, she almost lost it. Only almost, however, and despite the way she enjoyed this, she was still aware of all the eyes fixed on them, unlike the girl in front of her. 

Before things would get too awkward and serious, Fang quietly pulled away, her eyes resting on the woman's lips at first, then wandering up to those beautifully colored eyes as they opened. 

It took a long moment before the hazy look in Lightning's eyes disappeared and they went wide instead. 

A few birds sitting on a tree nearby woke up and left in panic as a loud smack echoed through the forest around the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey c:  
> So far, I'm planning to make this a two shot, but depending on my mood and the feedback, I might actually make it a longer story.  
> This is dedicated to my girlfriend. c:  
> Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
